Modern speaker designs strive for optimal solutions in satisfying the often-conflicting objectives of high playback levels, high quality, as well as compactness. Audio playback quality, in particular, may be further enhanced by providing flexibility in the speaker configuration to adapt to different listening environment acoustics and setups.
One known method of adjusting speaker characteristics to suit the listening environment involves pivoting enclosures. These speaker systems typically involve a mid or high frequency driver provided in an enclosure adjustable relative to a second enclosure housing a low frequency driver. These systems typically allow pivoting or tilting relative to the low frequency driver to directionally aim the high frequency sound towards the listener. Since low frequency units are generally omni directional in radiation, the listening experience is unaffected by the orientation of the low frequency enclosure.
Unfortunately, the low frequency units are typically also oriented towards the listener. The low frequency units not only radiate low frequency audio, but also some unintended higher frequency sounds. These are generally referred to as distortion products.
What is desired is an improved speaker system that reduces or eliminates distortion products from the listening axis.